Dynamoelectric machines are integral portions of many modern day assemblies including such things as automobiles. One type of a Dynamoelectric machine, known as an automotive alternator, converts mechanical energy produced by one source into electrical energy to be used as desired by the automobile. An automotive alternator is defined as any dynamoelectric machine, which converts mechanical energy into electrical energy to be used as desired by an automobile. While such desires are useful, the magnetic noise associated with the generation of the electrical energy is undesirable. For reasons well known to those of ordinary skill in the art, a stator core of a dynamoelectric machine is one of: 1) full pitch, i.e. the number of slots is equal to the number of phases of the machine multiplied by the number of poles of the machine; and 2) fractional pitch, i.e. the number of slots is a multiple of the number of phases of the machine. The present inventor has apprehended that in both configurations, radial forces and tangential forces of the operating machine combine to create a large force leading to undesirable magnetic noise from the machine.
Dynamoelectric machines capable of operating more quietly would be well received by the art.